


ZaPollo

by XxGh0stCatxX



Category: (Fan) TRIALS OF HABIT, EverymanHYBRID, Fantrials Of Habit
Genre: FAN TRIALS FANFIC, Gay, Other, Pining, Shipping the rabbits, THIS IS FOR THE FAN FUCKING TRIALS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ZaPollo is trial OTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zacharie Realises Some Things

Zacharie sat in front of their computer screen, smiling slightly as they saw a message from their internet pal Apollo. While anyone else would see a simple 'Hello', Zacharie saw a word that meant someone was thinking about them. They always felt happy when Apollo messaged because the boy was their closest friend back during the Trials of HABIT, along with Poem. Apollo was different from Poem though, in the fact that Zacharie felt like Apollo could definitely help fill the hole in their heart that Corvus so kindly pointed out all the time. They shook off the stupor they had fallen into and finally replied. Apollo sent a message back immediately, asking about their day and how they were. Zacharie's already goofy grin became broader as he showed a level of concern no one else did. 

 _"I've been alright"_ Zacharie typed back. _"Today was boring Scrolled through tumblr, bugged some of the other ex-rabbits"_

_"Oh really? I've only kept in contact with a few of the other Angoras"_

_"Yeah, I mainly only talk to you and Poem, sometimes I bug #7"_

There was no response from Apollo for a while, not long enough for Zacharie to get  _worried_ or anything...but long enough to make them wonder if they did something wrong. Then they saw the little words in the bottom of the chat window ' **Apollo is typing...** '

_"Hey I'm back, sorry I had to do something really quick"_

_"Nah it's fine, I was just scrolling through tumblr again"_

_"Y'know Zacharie. You might be the calmest person I've ever met."_

Zacharie's face burned red. "Yeah," they muttered aloud, "if only you could hear my heart." Their heart was beating too quickly, too loudly, for them to push aside their feelings as nothing more than teasing friendship anymore. They truly loved Apollo. They looked back up to their computer screen to see more messages had come in during this realisation.

_"Zacharie?"_

_"Babe?"_

_"Zacharie are you there?"_

_"Zaaaaaacharieeeeeeee"_

_"BABE!"_

Their face began to grow hotter when they read the word "babe". They knew it was just friendly teasing on Apollo's part, but they couldn't help but feel hopeful that maybe, someday, Apollo would love them back.

Then, face flushed brightly, they typed out  _"I'm here"_ while mouthing the words they really wanted to say,  ** _"I love you"_**.

 

The End!


	2. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo has a nightmare.

Zacharie woke up when they felt Apollo start thrashing next to them. Apollo sat upright suddenly and began screaming and sobbing. Zacharie grabbed him and started shushing their lover. "Shhh," they whispered, "go back to sleep." Apollo gripped them back and managed to tell Zacharie what happened in his dream.

"Y-you were gone, you left, you left me," he whimpered. Zacharie shushed him once more.

"You're fine, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep, love." Apollo finally began to settle down. Zacharie leaned over and kissed his forehead as he began to fall back to sleep. "Love you, Apollo."

"Love you too, Zacharie."


	3. Saltwater and Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proposal fic ;3

A day at the beach sounded nice in theory to Apollo, especially when their datemate made it sound so fun, but now that they were actually on the beach Apollo just wanted to go home. "Zachariiieeeeee it's too hoooooooot," he complained. Zacharie just smiled at him and waded further into the water.

"C'mon Apollo! The water feels great. After we finish up here we can grab something to eat." 

Apollo sighed but waded into the water after his datemate. "Okay, but only if I get to choose what we eat!"

A couple hours and one sunburnt Apollo later the two found themselves back on the beach, watching the sun set in beautiful bursts of blood red and brilliant orange mixing with pale pink. Zacharie leaned their head on their boyfriend's shoulder. "The sunset sure is beautiful, isn't it?" They murmured.

Apollo smiled gently at the precious sight. He leaned down and whispered "not as beautiful as you," in Zacharie's ear. Zacharie gasped and chuckled. 

"Okay you sappy boy," they said with a laugh. They suddenly stood, looking mildly nervous. "Hey, Apollo?" Apollo looked up to see Zacharie's hand outstretched towards him. He took it and pulled himself to his feet. Zacharie started fumbling around in their pockets before pulling out a small box. Apollo stared and looked at his lover's face questioningly.

"Whaaaaat are you doing?" Zacharie flushed red up to their ears.

"Apollo...we've known each other for a while now, and we've been dating for a while...Hell, we even live together! So um...what I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?"

Apollo just stared at the ring, dumbstruck. "I...I...Of course I'll marry you!" He shouted finally, tackling Zacharie into the surf with a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> stalk me on tumblr at xxghostkingsagexx


End file.
